THE JIE DI
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: "'Hidup itu enggak seindah drama Korea, Hun" -Taehyung. "Karena Hidup itu panjang banget, kayak sinetron Indonesia." -Kai. KaiHun, VKook. slight KrisHo - NamJin GS, DLDR Minna.


**THE JIE DI**

 **By AkaSunaSparKyu**

 **Main Pair : KaiHun (Jongin & Sehun) – Vkook (Taehyung & Jungkook)**

 **Support Pair : KrisHo (Yifan & Suho) – Namjin (Namjoon & Seokjin)**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : GS, Typo, dan Bahasa tidak baku**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dek, kayaknya kakak suka deh sama si Sehun."

"Yang kulit nya pucet kayak edward itu, kak?"

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Iya lah kak."

"Terakhir kakak cek sih, si Sehun mah masih manusia. Tapi emang kulit nya rada pucet kayak _vampire Twilight_."

"Wah, saingan kakak banyak dong. Minho sunbae, Junhyung sunbae, Jaehyun sunbae juga, pokoknya banyak deh kak."

Si kakak langsung kicep, sama sekali enggak tau sama informasi ini? Cantik manis gitu emang wajar punya fans bejibun sesuai banget sama pepatah yang entah dimana pernah di dengernya kalau yang indah-indah itu emang punya banyak halangan buat ngedapetinnya. Sial, dia mah bukan tipe-tipe yang suka bersaing dan lebih suka diem di zona aman.

Nah ngeliat kakaknya kayak kehilangan jiwa gitu, si adek langsung ngerasa bersalah banget. Kapan lagi bisa ngeliat kakaknya yang ganteng dan seksi ini suka sama cewek asli dan nyata, karena biasanya yang dilakukan cowok tan itu cuma main game criminal case sama ngeliatin dan ng-fans sama si Hinata doang. Iya, si Hyuuga Hinata. Iya, Hinata istrinya Naruto Uzumaki si pahlawan Konohagakure dan dunia Ninja. Bahkan dia pernah dengar kakaknya bergumam tentang rencana buat ngerebut istri orang, itupun kalau tokoh kartun itu masuk dalam kategori 'orang'.

"Eh, tapikan tuh cuma rumor kak. Belom tentu bener ih, Kooki sih emang enggak begitu tau sama dia walaupun kami ikut club yang sama. Maklum lah kak, kan Kooki baru aja pindah ke sekolah kakak."

Si kakak malah diem dan merenung, gak mau ngomong lagi toh yang di bilang adeknya udah ngebantu banget padahal adeknya baru aja sebulan pindah ke sekolah mereka setelah satu tahun sekolah di Jepang ikut kakek-nenek. Nah, dia aja yang udah hampir dua tahun satu kelas sama si Sehun malah enggak tau apa-apa tentang tuh cewek satu. Soalnya, si Sehun tuh enggak banyak omong dan terkesan cuek sama sekitar jadi dia mikir kalau cuma dia cowok yang suka sama Sehun. Sial...

"KOOKI, KAI, CEPETAN TURUN. AYO MAKAN..."

Nah si mami udah manggil buat makan, si cewek cantik yang tadi di panggil adek langsung berdiri dan ngerapihin seragam sekolah yang pas banget di tubuh tingginya dan kakaknya yang ganteng juga ikut beres-beres penampilan, males banget kalau denger mama mereka teriak lagi. Bukan apa-apa, mama mereka tuh cantik dan anggun tapi kalau lagi teriak persis kayak sadako lagi keselek biji valak -typo.

Keluarga mereka adalah salah satu keluarga yang mempunyai marga Kim di antara sekian banyak Kim-Kim lain di Korea. Keluarga yang enggak mau di cap sebagai keluarga kaya tapi mereka lebih suka di bilang sebagai keluarga yang cukup. Mau beli mobil, CUKUP. Mau beli rumah, CUKUP. Mau beli pulau, juga CUKUP. Intinya mah, kagak mau di bilang kaya karena takut sombong aja.

Kepala keluarga mereka namanya Kim Namjoon, ganteng pake banget dengan dimple imut di pipi, tajir melintir terbukti dengan suksesnya perusahan keluarga mereka yang namanya Kim Coorporation, dan _sexy_ abis dengan kulit _tan_ yang menggoda. Tapi tenang aja, dia mah enggak suka menggoda tapi cewek-cewek aja yang suka tergoda sama papa Kim udah punya mami Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Wanita yang cantik, lembut, dan pinter banget masak. Enggak ada yang kurang dari mama Seokjin, ya kecuali teriakan cemprengnya di setiap pagi yang kadang-kadang suka di kutuk papi Namjoon –di dalam hati doang.

Nah, ketemuan deh sama si anak sulung. Namanya Kim JongIn aka Kai, ganteng banget turunan langsung dari gen papi Namjoon. Kulit _tan sexy_ -nya juga warisan dari si papi, dan asli enggak bakal ada yang ngeraguin mereka sebagai ayah-anak kalau mereka lagi nge- _smirk_. Karena _image sexy_ yang menguar alami dari tubuh si Kai, banyak orang yang jadi salah menafsirkan dan mengira Kai itu _Bad boy_. Padahal aslinya mah, si Kai anak mami banget alias polos walaupun temen-temennya agak nakal semua. Enggak sampai jadi pereman sekolahan sih, tapi cuma nakal yang sebatas kagak ngerjain PR atau bolos sekolah.

Udah si sulung, sekarang giliran si bungsu. Yang cantik, manis, lemah lembut, pinter, pokoknya sulit banget nyari kekurangan dek Kooki lah yang nama aslinya Kim Jungkook. Kooki ini _magnae_ yang disayang, dan di manja banget sama Kai. Banyak temen-temen Kai yang suka banget sama Kooki, tapi mana berani mereka ngomong langsung. Ngeliat segudang prestasi dek Kooki dan setumpuk piala juga piagam di rumah keluarga Kim aja mereka udah segan, segan karena mereka nyadar diri. Cewek baik-baik kayak dek Kooki mana mau sama mereka yang rada nakal, ngerasa gak pantes gitu lah.

Udah sampai di meja makan yang ketangkep mata beda warna itu cuma si mami kesayangan, berarti si papi belom turun. Sekedar info, Kai itu warna matanya cokelat tua yang mempesona banget, menghanyutkan dan menghipnotis. Kalau dek Kooki warna matanya hitam kayak jelaga, teduh dan menenangkan.

"Papi belom turuh mih? Tumben telat." Kai mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri ujung, di sebelahnya Kooki langsung ikutan duduk buat sarapan.

"Tadi malam papi begadang, ada proposal yang harus di cek padahal baru aja sampai dari bandara. Sekalinya selesai udah jam dua-an." Seokjin menyahut, sambil ngasih nasi goreng buat kedua buah hatinya. "Kooki ntar pulang sama kakak ya, mami enggak bisa jemput. Mau ketemu sama temen di pameran lukisan."

Kooki mah ngangguk aja, sebagai anak cewek satu-satunya yang paling disayang dan di jaga dia mah udah biasa dapat perlakuan _over protektif_ dari papi-mami dan kakaknya. Kemana-mana harus di antar-jemput. Biasanya setiap hari rabu, si kakak ada kegiatan _club_ sampai sore dan karena takut Kooki kelamaan nunggu dan bosen maka mami yang jemput.

"Enggak apa-apakan nunggu kakak dulu nanti dek? Kakak usahain cepet deh." Kai minum susu cokelatnya, dan mendorong piringnya ke depan. Dia udah siap makan, biasalah anak cowok makannya cepet kayak di buru anjing herder.

" _It's Key_ kak." Kooki sih setuju-setuju aja, mana mau dia ngebantah kata-kata kakak dan orang tua nya. Ya takut dosa lah, Kooki itu berbakti lagi.

Setalah selesai makan, Kai dan Kooki langsung ngambil tas dari sandaran kursi. Udah jam 07.15, yang artinya 30 menit lagi gerbang bakal di tutup sama Kang _ajhusshi_.

"Mih, aku sama Kooki berangkat duluan ya. Gak keburu kalau nungguin papi turun." Kai melangkah mendekati Seokjin dan cium pipi maminya di kuti juga sama Kooki yang ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"Ya udah deh, daripada telat." Seokjin ngangguk maklum, ngeliatin anak-anaknya pergi.

Suaminya pasti bakal ngambek kalau tau anak-anak mereka duluan berangkat, apalagi udah seminggu Namjoon belom ketemu sama Kai dan Kooki karena harus dinas ke Tiongkok. Sekalinya udah pulang malah langsung begadang, Poor papi Namjoon.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Kak, bangun lah kak. Mama tunggu di meja makan ya, jangan lama-lama loh atau _baba_ bakal dateng kesini buat nyeburin kakak ke _bathtub_."

Wanita cantik berparas lembut dan meneduhkan itu tersenyum dan mencium kening putri semata wayangnya yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya kayak kepompong. Setelah yakin si anak mendengar dia pun langsung keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru dan putih, menutup pintu yang terdapat tulisan " **Hunnie Area** ".

Setelah yakin kalau si mama udah keluar kamar, cewek cantik yang tadi masih bergelung malas pun duduk dan menguap lebar yang jauh banget dari _image princess_ yang selama ini nempel erat di namanya. Menggelung asal rambut panjang sepinggangnya, dia pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah dan buat menghindari kebiasaan _baba_ -nya yang suka menceburkan dia ke _bathtub_ kalau kelamaan bangun pagi.

Sedangkan diruang makan, telah menanti pria tampan nan rupawan yang suka bersikap dermawan kepada para karyawan dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Kepala keluarga yang selalu ngerasa paling tampan di keluarga kecilnya, yang sejujurnya enggak bisa di bantah karena emang dikeluarga kecil Wu ini cuma dialah yang bergender laki-laki sedangkan istri dan putrinya sudah pasti tidak bisa dikategorikan tampan melainkan cantik.

Namanya Wu Yifan, orang China, besar di Canada dan sekarang menetap di Korea. Tampan, kaya, dan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan di China nun jauh disana. Mata yang tajam ditambah tubuhnya yang setinggi namsan _tower_ membuat Yifan sukses jadi idaman para cewek dan juga panutan para cowok. Yifan itu _cool_ di luar, tapi ngeselin didalam. Sosok presdir yang disegani, tapi kalau udah dirumah bakal berubah jadi sosok suami dan _baba_ yang konyol.

Sedangkan si nyonya rumah sendiri, sikapnya malah kalem dan lemah lembut banget. Beda banget sama sang suami yang punya _image_ angkuh, nah si nyonya yang namanya Wu Suho ini malah bijaksana, ngebuat orang lain yang ngeliat ngerasa adem ayem banget. Cantik dan mungil tapi berisi, sukses ngebuat mama Suho tetap jadi _Hot_ mama walau anaknya udah SMA.

Si _baba_ tampan, si mama cantik, nah anaknya mah bisa di bilang menakjubkan. Cewek penerus keluarga besar Wu itu punya tubuh yang tinggi -warisan sang baba, dan berisi -warisan sang mama. Alhasil, putri tunggal keluarga Wu yang bernama Wu Sehun itu mempunyai badan yang aduhai dan di tunjang dengan wajah cantik yang elegan membuat banyak orang mencintainya, dan tak mampu membenci Sehun walau mulutnya itu setajam silet.

Sehun masuk ke ruang makan dengan langkah lebar, dan mendudukkan diri di depan Suho yang sedang mengolesi roti tawar pakai selai.

"Kak, kok manyun sih?" Suho heran, jarang-jarang ngeliat Sehun manyun.

"Lagi dapet tamu ma." Sehun ngejawab sambil cemberut, dan Suho langsung paham artinya. Beda banget sama Yifan yang ngerutin kening, sejak kapan mereka dapet tamu? Bel depan rumah aja gak ada bunyi-nya.

"Siapa? Kok baba gak ngeliat?" Yifan kepo.

" _Baba_ gak perlu tau, ini mah urusan cewek." Suho cekikikan dan yifan cemberut, susah banget kalau jadi cowok sendiri di keluarga. Karena istri sama anaknya suka main rahasia-rahasiaan, padahal mah emang Yifan nya aja yang lebay.

"Ma, ntar kayaknya Hunnie agak sorean pulangnya. Ada tugas kelompok bareng." Sehun nyomot selai kacang di meja, lagi bosen sama cokelat kayaknya.

"Ngerjain dimana?" Malah si _baba_ yang nyahut, maklum lah anak perawan satu-satunya.

"Belom tau lah ba, mungkin di rumah keluarga Kim atau keluarga Choi."

"Kok gak disini aja sih kak? Kan mama bisa masakin cemilan buat temen-temen kakak." Suho cemberut, anaknya ini enggak pernah mau bawa temen kerumah. Entar dikira publik keluarga Wu itu sombong pula, padahal emang Sehun aja yang males sosialisasi.

"Males ma, kakak malah belom tau yang mana namnya Kim Jungkook sama Choi Junhong. Bisa aja kan, tuh cewek dua berisik." Sehun menyahut santai.

"Ih, gak boleh gitu lah kak. Masak pewaris baba gak bisa sosialisasi, ntar enggak ada klien yang mau kerjasama. Gimana hayo?" Yifan akhirnya buka suara, ngerasa gak setuju sama sifat Sehun yang satu ini. Kelewat dingin, padahal dia aja yang julukannya 'es batu' masih punya banyak teman.

"Liat ntar deh ba." Sehun nyahut pendek, males banget kalau udah bawa-bawa perusahaan. Sehun itu emang dingin dan cuek, tapi punya ambisi besar buat jadi pewaris Wu Group yang udah ada semenjak kakek buyutnya.

Keluarga kecil itu pun lanjut makan, udah jam 07.10 dan Yifan juga Sehun harus berangkat. Yang satu ke kantor dan yang satu ke sekolah, sedangkan si nyonya mah santa-santai di rumah. Kalau bosen bisa ke salon atau mall, yah itung-itung cara ngabisin uang suaminya yang bejibun.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Kai terkekeh ngerasa lucu aja saat teman-temannya ngintip dari balik pintu kelas saat adek nya yang cantik dateng ke kelas nya nganterin buku Kai yang entah kenapa bisa nyempil di tas nya Kooki, capek-capek ngintip tapi enggak ada yang berani negur si Kooki. Padahal temen-temen Kai tuh ganteng-ganteng semua, tajir-tajir, yang kurang mah cuma akhlak.

Pas adeknya udah pergi dan Kai masuk kedalam kelas, barulah temen-temennya ngerubungi mejanya kayak lintah darat. Ngebayanginnya aja Kai jijik, hiiii..

"Kai, si Kooki makin cantik aj. Di rumah lu kasih makan apaan sih?"

"Ah, Kai. Please jadiin gue adik ipar lu."

"Kai, bilangin dong sama papi lu kalau gue mau nyalon jadi menantunya"

"Kai, cowok ideman si Kooki gimana sih?"

Banyak banget pertanyaan, Kai cuma senyum sambil jawab mana yang bisa di jawab. Pokoknya si Kooki idaman kelas Kai lah, dan cuma ada satu siswa yang enggak kepo-in si Kooki. Namanya Park Taehyung, temen sebangku Kai yang selalu hijrah sementara kalau para lintah udah ngerubungin meja mereka buat nyari info si Kooki.

Taehyung mah cuma bisa ngangguk maklum, adeknya si Kai emang idaman banget. Dia juga nge-fans, suka, malah menjurus ke rasa cinta sama si Kooki, tapi Taehyung kagak mau nunjukin banget rasa yang udah lama di pendamnya. Ada saatnya buat Taehyung bergerak dan bakal nunjukin ke semua orang kalau Kim Jungkook itu punya Park Taehyung.

Kai sadar, sadar banget malah. Kalau Taehyung itu suka sama adeknya. Tatapan matanya beda banget sama temen-temennya yang lain, yang sekedar nge-fans. Tatapan Taehyung lebih dalam, lebih tulus, sama kayak tatapannya ke Sehun. Tatapan memuja yang pengen ngelindungin. Tapi walau udah tau perasaan Taehyung ke adeknya, si Kai mah tetep diem aja. Dia pengen liat seberapa keras usaha Taehyung, lagian Kai juga punya _syndrom sister complex_. Jadi mana mau dia ngemulusin usaha Taehyung, Kai ketawa setan dalam hati.

Taehyung tuh tipe-tipe cowok mandiri, enggak pernah mau make uang orang tua. Itu mah katanya, pengakuan Taehyung sendiri. Nyatanya, yang selalu ngabisin uang daddy Chanyeol sama mommy Baekhyun ya dia. Park Taehyung tuh anak tunggal di dalam kerajaaan bisnis keluarganya, dari kecil udah biasa dapet apa yang dia inginkan. Di manja, dan disayang dari kecil oleh keluarganya, sukses ngebentuk karakter Taehyung jadi sedikit angkuh walau tertutup sama keceriannya. Tapi seriusan deh, cuma dalam masalah Kim Jungkook, Taehyun bisa bersabar banget. Dia nunggu saat yang tepat, dan dia bakal pastiin kalau Jungkook bakal jadi milik dia.

 **.**

Suara bel istirahat yang bunyinya keras banget sukses ngebuat Sehun terkejut yang lagi anteng nulis esay buat tugas jam terakhir. Enggak ngerjain tugas mah bukan _style_ nya seorang Wu Sehun, makanya Sehun maksa ngerjain dan tetep _stay cool_ biar temen sekelas enggak pada curiga. Malu juga kalau ketahuan anak baik kayak dia lupa sama tugas, _image_ yang selama ini di bangun bisa runtuh gitu aja.

Sehun suka di perhatiin dan jadi prioritas utama, makanya dia selalu berusaha buat jadi yang terbaik. Setelah beresin buku dan masukin ke tas mahalnya, Sehun ngerasa ada yang berdiri di depan mejanya –berhubung meja Sehun berada di paling depan. Ngerasa enggak kenal, Sehun pun miringin kepala isyarat bertanya dan untung aja yang berdiri kayaknya pinter deh. Karena langsung bisa faham dan tersenyum maklum.

"Sehun-ssi..?" Suaranya halus, wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya –harus Sehun akui lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku Choi Junhong, temen-temen manggil aku Zelo." Sehun ngangguk lagi, langsung paham kalau nih cewek salah satu temen kelompoknya. Matanya jelalatan, dan Zelo langsung faham kalau Sehun lagi nyari temen kelompok mereka yang satu lagi.

"Ah, si Kooki lagi nemuin kak Kai di depan."

Zelo nunjuk pintu kelas, Sehun bisa liat ada cewek -yang juga tinggi- lagi munggungin mereka dan ngomong sama cowok ganteng. Enggak sengaja mata Sehun ketemu sama cowok itu, tapi dia sukses heran saat cowok itu malah ngalihin pandangan dengan wajah yang merah.

"Pacarnya?" Si Sehun kepo, dia sendiri aja bingung sama mulutnya hari ini. Kok bisa-bisanya kepo sama orang asing.

Zelo miringin kepala dengan imut pertanda bertanya, tapi ujung-unjungnya dia mengerti karena melihat tatapan Sehun yang masih ke Kooki-Kai.

"Bukanlah, mereka kakak-adik." Zelo terkekeh renyah, dan langsung senyum pas liat Jungkook dateng ke meja Sehun.

"Sehun, kan? Aku Kim Jungkook, tapi biar akrab panggil aja Kooki." Jungkook senyum cantik, Sehun langsung bersyukur karena kayaknya temen-temen sekelompoknya ini tidak lah berisik.

"Wu Sehun, panggil aja Sehun." Sehun ikut senyum, sampai nampak eye smile yang selama ini tersembunyi. Zelo dan Kooki saling pandang, sebelum memekik heboh.

"SEHUN IMUT BANGETTTTTTT...!"

Well, Wu Sehun. Selamatkan telingamu dan tabahkan hatimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...?**

 **Note : Ada yang rindu sama Suna..?**

 **Maaf banget karena udah ngilang, dan belom ngelunasin hutang FF yang masih bejibun. Boleh marah, asal jangan nyolot. #Takut**

 **Enggak mau dan enggak bisa ngasih pembelaan apapun, intinya Suna emang lagi MALES dan lupa ama kewajiban jadi sekali lagi Suna minta maaf.**

 **Karena udah lama enggak nulis FF, entah kenapa gaya tulisan Suna berubah banget. Ya Allah, nih tangan enggak bisa banget di ajak kerja sama. Semoga temen-temen semua bisa nerima perubahan ini, dan insyaallah FF yang lama akan Suna lanjut dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Oke, takut kepanjangan ngomong jadi Suna harap kalian bisa review kalau mau cepet di lanjut. Jadi jangan jadi silent reader.**

 **Yosh, Jaa na Minna...**


End file.
